Classes
Classes, also known as''' races', refer to the species of a player character's avatar. The four classes are Human, Elven, Animal, and Galactic. Differences between the classes goes beyond aesthetic choices, such as class-specific clothing, as every class has its own stat affinity and in-universe lore. Each class has a different set of apparel to choose from upon character creation that cannot be worn by any other class. See the complete list here. All classes get to choose a class-specific skin, hairstyle, mouth, and eyes. In addition, there are special items corresponding with each class: * '''Animal': Ears and Tails * Elven: Gem Jewelry * Galactic: Antennae * Human: Auros On top of that, the adventuring sprites that you get to choose from in the minigame will be determined by the class you pick. Animal Description "The animal class is a group of people with animal-like characteristics. Their traits vary widely but they usually have one thing in common, and that's heart. They're honourable creatures that treasure the bond between friends and family, often willing to sacrifice their own wellbeing for the happiness of those they care about." Stats Of the stats present in Dappervolk, the animal class has an affinity towards Honour ''' but a disadvantage in 'Comprehension ' . Housing Affinity Housing affinity is a concept that may come into play in the future of Dappervolk. Animals would have a talent for cooking. Starter Items During character creation, an animal class player can choose a tail (cat, wolf, goat, or bird) and a head accessory (cat or wolf ears, goat ears/horns, or bird crest). These are removable wardrobe items. To be able to wear for example ears and a hat at the same time, you would have to obtain a wardrobe drawer expansion. '''Elven Description "Elves are a charismatic group of people that enjoy showing off their skills in various fields such as art, music, science, all for the sake of winning others over and having a merry time. On the flip side, they can also be charismatic to a fault, and try very hard to change your mind if you disagree with them." Stats Of the stats present in Dappervolk, the elven class has an affinity towards Charm ' but a disadvantage in '''Tenacity ' . Housing Affinity Housing affinity is a concept that may come into play in the future of Dappervolk. Elves would have a talent for gardening. Starter Items '''Galactic Description "Galactic people are rumored to have come from the night skies, far far away from the land. This may explain why they're always so enamored by things they don't know about yet, and their powers of comprehension are unusually high. The galactic class are the most curious and inquisitive of all the classes, this may be why they often develop the most advanced technologies." Stats Of the stats present in Dappervolk, the galactic class has an affinity towards Comprehension ''' but a disadvantage in Honour .' Housing Affinity Housing affinity is a concept that may come into play in the future of Dappervolk. Galactics would have a talent for tinkering. Starter Items '''Human' Description "Humans are generally known as a tenacious and hardy folk, which is why they have somehow remained the class with the highest population despite their relative lack of special abilities or skills. Perhaps it is through their teamwork and ability to stand back up that they have been so successful." Stats Of the stats present in Dappervolk, the human class has an affinity towards 'Tenacity ' but a disadvantage in 'Charm ' . Housing Affinity Housing affinity is a concept that may come into play in the future of Dappervolk. Humans would have a talent for fishing. Starter Items Category:Classes